1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game racquet and, in particular, to a game racquet which is able to accommodate either a fixed or flexible counterweight balancing system of large proportion, which operates outside a deemed mid-section of the racquet.
Further, although the following description refers primarily to tennis racquets, the invention is not limited thereto. Other games racquets such as squash and racquetball racquets having the inventive facility herein are also envisaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Counterweight balancing systems have not been used in the manufacture of game racquets such as tennis racquets. Game racquets, such as that disclosed by Frolow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,574, issued Sep. 29, 1981, have simply had their points of balance adjusted to reflect a slightly head heavy, head light or neutral feel for the user.